trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
Marcus Lennon
Federation Councilor for the Congregation of Atlas *'Created By:' Garry Stahl *'Appearance:' None yet *'Full name:' Marcus Bethesda Lennon *'Race:' Atlasian *'Birthplace:' Godblessing, Atlas *'Parents: Father:' Anthony Ezikel Lennon -- Farmer Mother: Bountiful Ruth Lennon -- Farmer *'Siblings:' Mark is the oldest: brother -- Virgil Isaiah Lennon sister -- Joyful Mary Sirlinsky brother -- Julius Moses Lennon sister -- Graceful Easter Lennon *'Birthdate:' 2374 Earth date *'Sex:' Male *'Height:' 1.67m *'Weight:' 156.9kg *'Build:' Massive *'Marital status:' Single, looking *'Description:' Mark is nearly as broad as he is tall. Atlasians are "heavy worlders". Atlas having a 1.3 g environment. He wears the typical Atlasian dress of leather pants and a linen shirt finished off with a fine linen coat that comes to the knees. He wears a neatly trimmed goatee without a mustache or sideburns. *'Skin coloring:' Nut brown *'Eyes:' Deep blue *'Hair:' Honey blond *'Routine Activities:' Doing his job and looking Earth over. Mark also likes to flex his massive chiseled muscles at the beach when he can get away. He keeps his office and apartments at Atlas gravity so not to loose the strength needed to go home. *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' Mark is a diplomat by inclination and profession. *'Financial Status:' Mark is modestly wealthy. It is considered prideful to mention it. *'Group Affiliations:' Atlas Brotherhood of Ministers (Government), Federation Council, Merrylander's Gym, various service organizations. *'Personality:' Mark is shy when not around people he knows. He is a brave man who puts aside his shyness when doing his job, which is seeing that Atlas gets it's fair share of Federation attention. He has an Atlasian's typical attitude toward luck, and carries a several luck totems on his person. *'Ambitions and Goals:' Marry and have a family back home. *'Physical/mental Problems:' Mark, like most Atlasians fights a life long battle with cardiovascular illness. Federation medicine can barely keep ahead of the effects of the heavy gravity on Humans that are not meant to live there. Even with that aid most Atlasians figure on dying of heart failure before they are eighty. *'Enemies (And Why):' No enemies outside of the Federation generic set. *'Special Abilities:' Strength. Under 1g Atlasians are extremely strong for their size and mass. *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' Said impending heart failure. *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:' Atlasians are Humans that colonized a world of heavier gravity than Earth. Atlas has a gravity of 1.3g. As with most colony efforts of the early years it was a one way trip and no turning back. They had to deal with it. As a result Atlasians grow up short, broad, heavy, and very strong in a 1g environment. The resulting physical appearance is part genetic selection and part the environment they grow up in. Atlasians that grow up off Atlas tend to be heavily built, but taller and less broad than those that grow up at home. They are fully compatible with Humans and can cross breed. The Atlasian colony was founded in the first Diaspora. It was launched in 2075 after the AI War. The principle of the colony was for a new start at spiritual purity, to leave the polluted and corrupt spirit of the Earth. The original settlers saw the heavy gravity of their world as a challenge placed by God to purify them. While the spiritual purpose of the colony did not survive the early years of pragmatic struggle and survival, it has left Atlasians with a penchant for superstition. They are known to carry good luck charms and to engage in "lucky" rituals more often that other Human stock peoples. They are also known for getting violent when ridiculed about their superstitions. Atlas became a full Federation member in 2197. Mark was the Assistant Councilor, an appointed position when he arrived on Earth. Two months into his term Councilor Lenin Abraham Karl died of a massive heart attack. Valiant attempts to resuscitate him failed. Mark sent a message back to Atlas informing them of the disaster, and requesting a replacement. They said "You'll do fine kid". Mark finds himself tossed into the deep end of the pool and he isn't sure he can swim yet. He cribs the late Councilor Karl's notes and keeps stepping. *'Position:' Mark Lennon is a confirmed gentlebeing. If not for Starfleet intervention and Federation aid in the early 23rd century Atlas would not have made it. The technology boost moved then from barely scrapping a living, to modern Federation world. Altlas is firmly in the gentlebeing camp, and has a high proportion of citizens serving in Starfleet. Category:UFP Space Category:Characters Category:Epiphany Trek